


HUSH (吉良老板) （r18注意）

by tttriangle



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tttriangle/pseuds/tttriangle
Kudos: 7





	HUSH (吉良老板) （r18注意）

HUSH  
！！标题乱起，未成年不得观赏  
！！重度ooc＋废话流 章鱼头真的重度ooc！（致歉）把章鱼头设定成了神志不清的疯子所以已经完全不是同一个人了·····再说小黄文哪有完全不ooc的······（无耻地自我狡辩）  
！！虽说不是原作背景但是好像引入了替身概念·····对不起反正我也不知道自己写的什么垃圾，引起不适请立刻退出界面

吉良老板  
哥谭市·阿卡姆疯人院背景

作为哥谭市最大的老鼠窝，阿卡姆里面关着的从来不是什么朴素的神经病。章鱼人迪亚波罗入院近一年了，在被一位名叫乔鲁诺的有志青年抓过来之前是臭名昭著的黑帮老大，他杀人贩毒就算了，更过分的是居然拖欠工资。布鲁斯韦恩都干不出这事。

“吉良医生、吉良医生······”护士小跑着过来。  
护士的手很漂亮······“又是4号？”吉良吉影皱着眉合上手中的病例。  
护士点点头，回过神来人已经走了。

主治医生是吉良吉影这只能算迪亚波罗倒霉。吉良医生根本没打算好好治他。药物的过量使用和暴力的控制方法让迪亚波罗的双重人格出现了混乱。他时常精神恍惚、疯狂大笑或大声尖叫。他对地西泮上瘾。唯一记得的人就是他的吉良医生。迪亚波罗对这个人怀着一种难以界定的感情。当这个人出现，他会恐惧，也会仇恨，还可能会勃起。

吉良走到4号房门口的时候迪亚波罗正向他扑过来试图掐他的脖子。吉良猛地抓住他的手腕，另一只手狠狠扇了他一耳光，然后一脚踹在他小腹上。迪亚波罗呜咽一声倒在地上。  
吉良一边整理白大褂一边感叹现在当个精神病医生还得有武功高强这种附加条件。接触到地上的人放荡不羁的充满撕裂感的恨意的目光，吉良啐了一口，“疯子。”

那眼神忽然又像是看着同类般充斥着甜蜜的爱意。迪亚波罗慢条斯理地抹着刚刚被揍时溢出口腔的津液，咯咯地笑起来了。“疯子？你以为····你不是吗···是谁的床底下飘出了腐烂的手的味道··哈哈···噢——”

迪亚波罗突然发出一声凄厉的叫喊。吉良一脚踩在他裆部，狠狠往下碾了碾。感受到一股柔软的阻力，吉良发出一声介于淫亵和轻蔑之间的冷笑。这家伙硬了。吉良知道这位意大利病人非常敏感，经不住他这一踩一碾还在地上磨了磨。  
这只会让那位兄弟站得更挺。  
“听着。”温和冷漠是吉良惯用的警告语气，“我现在还没杀你是因为你身上还有利用价值。你要是能看到未来我不介意让你一直留在过去。如果你再提那件事，我会把这根自慰棒变成炸弹插进你的肛门。”  
吉良承认他最近心浮气躁，指甲又长了不少，实在受不了迪亚波罗这么挑衅他底线。他蹲下来抓住迪亚波罗的腰带把它抽出来，又拉开裤裆的拉链。  
“到床上去。接下来，不用我说你也该知道怎么做了吧？”

迪亚波罗把身体转过去对着吉良，开始撸动自己的性器。他是故意要让吉良看到自己骨节分明手指修长的双手。他知道吉良喜欢这双手，喜欢看到这漂亮的手沾着白浊的液体指捅进潮湿的穴口缓缓蠕动，喜欢看到他被自己的手指刺激到浑身颤抖。这样就能最大限度激发吉良的性欲。  
真的有蛮多天没做了，性器没碰几下就射出来了。迪亚波罗抹了一把，当着吉良的面笑嘻嘻地舔了沾着精液的手心。吉良这回没能忍住，弯腰抓过那只剩骨头的手腕里里外外舔了个干净。不够。他俯身去舔沾在迪亚波罗嘴边的精液。不够。他把舌头伸进迪亚波罗嘴里去追寻那一丝腥甜的味道。不够。他很想把这个人杀掉解刨喝掉他所有体液。迪亚波罗非常配合地把腿缠上吉良的腰，在吉良目光能触到的范围内，把手指伸进期待已久的穴口。迪亚波罗其实并不清楚要如何做，他只是通过敏锐的感官判断哪里需要安慰哪里需要刺激。他的芯片就分布在某处，只要轻轻一碰就能让电流麻痹全身。他的手指凭着本能变得灵活起来，近了，更近了。他的注意力全部在下半身，根本没有发觉细碎的呻吟已经一点点漏出嘴角在整个房间蔓延，也不知道自己的样子在吉良眼中是多么神魂颠倒。

“太慢了。”吉良粗暴地插了一根手指进去，这一下正好狠狠戳在迪亚波罗的敏感点上。像是所有导线被点燃，迪亚波罗颤抖着再次就要达到高潮，他甚至连呻吟都忘了，喉咙干渴，张着嘴只能发出嘶哑的气声。但就像是到达顶峰之前被拖住了后脚跟，他的性器没有再吐出那么多的纯白，而是一滴两滴颤颤巍巍地顺着柱身流淌了下来。他又对我用高潮控制。迪亚波罗懊恼地想。但是这一招真的很有效，它能使哥谭重点危险分子前十名的迪亚波罗在过犹不及的欲望中失去反抗的能力。他只能抓住吉良的袖口，以为自己微不足道的力气可以牵制他的动作，虽然那不过是苍白的威胁和沉默的哀求。

“前戏都没做完，就已经虚弱成这样了吗？”吉良嘲笑道，把皮带解开，露出他得天独厚的优势。迪亚波罗咽了一下口水。他馋那玩意儿。他渴望有一种撕裂的剧痛来帮他平复所有的躁动，他渴望剧烈爆发后幻灭般的安宁。但是就吉良吉影对他的厌恶程度是不会让他好过的。  
滚动的喉结没有逃过吉良的眼睛。他如了迪亚波罗的愿把东西猛地挺进去，开始节奏均匀地律动。他其实也已经硬得不行了。迪亚波罗这个男人没别的优点，就是能最大限度地挑起他的性欲。那双阳刚又柔美的漂亮的手秒杀世间所有的蒙娜丽莎。  
他的内里很有感觉，缠着吉良的器官几乎逼着他不得松懈。吉良有一瞬间觉得自己似乎被反客为主了。愉悦，他从迪亚波罗的眼睛里看到他已经从头到脚都充斥着愉悦，他的腰在痉挛。吉良扳过迪亚波罗的脸强迫他和自己对视。迪亚波罗看着他，就像注视着取悦自己的臣民。“帝王是我迪亚波罗。”吉良耳边有闪过那句话。好吧。帝王。吉良暗暗地笑了。他最喜欢上位者被折磨到失去理智的样子。眼看迪亚波罗已经疯了一半了，那如果完全疯了呢?又会性感成什么样子?

冰凉的铁丝插进尿道的时候迪亚波罗终于意识到吉良的怒意。接下来他将面临的是前后夹击。那铁丝尖尖的头一直往深了去，用于高潮控制的丝线几乎能在那根水光潋滟的性器上勒出红痕。性器只发泄过一次，现在涨得不行，而吉良并非不理解他的处境，而是出于恶意俯下身去舔根部的睾丸，舔得他心烦意乱扭着腰动来动去的时候在猛一搅插进尿道的铁丝。铁丝触到最深处的腺体，使他一颤，嘴里也发出一丝颤抖的气音，然后男人继续舔，从根部一直到铃口铁丝的周边。他如果不安分，吉良会连续抽动那根铁丝，迪亚波罗能听到从那里发出的黏腻的水声。他怀疑一旦那根铁丝被拔出来，精液就会像过节用的烟花一样射出，溅在吉良精壮的小腹上。而后穴那边吉良似乎已经不管了，他的器官半退半入地杵着，随着他的动作在浅处产生细微的摩擦——而那硬度却不减半分。  
他就要失控了。迪亚波罗痛苦地抓住床单。但是吉良控制着他 他连失控的机会都没有。吉良的态度很明显。想要，就得求饶。不能摆出一副帝王的样子在他眼皮底下招摇。他只是用对主导权完美应用在证明谁才是真正的上位者。好吧。迪亚波罗冷笑。他突然发力把吉良措手不及地压在床上那根东西就顺势完全插入，重力加速度使迪亚波罗的敏感点像是被坦克碾过，释放出的电流在一瞬间就让他浑身脱力酥软。他伏在吉良胸口喘了一会儿，开始上下晃动自己的腰。他挺立的性器在吉良腹部摩擦并达到了高潮——但是是强制下的干性高潮，没有射出一点东西。  
吉良懵了一会儿才反应过来。迪亚波罗不会像任何人低头。好吧，他苦笑一下，压着迪亚波罗又躺在床上，换回了之前的体位。吉良抽出了那根铁丝，但是把丝带扎得更紧了。他把他的腰臀抬起来，让他的腿更紧地缠住自己然后往死里欺负。他压着他的手堵着他的嘴咬着他的唇掐着他的脖子容不得一点反抗。然后就是往死里干。往最深处干。干得身下的人软的像一块面团，干得他的眼睛湿润得像是一汪欲海。他的腿要缠不住自己了。但是没关系。吉良看着他失神的美丽眼睛。真是漂亮的眼睛。那双眼睛里面从来没倒映出任何人——包括他吉良吉影。没有关系。这双眼睛，这双手，总有一天会成为吉良的所有物。剩下的每一个部分都不过是肮脏的附属品。恨意，吉良切实感受到了强烈的恨意。在仇恨中他射精了。灼热的液体此刻充斥在迪亚波罗体内，迪亚波罗也忍不住射了。精流冲破了丝带的束缚射了出来，如他所愿地弄脏了吉良白皙光洁的肌肤和没脱掉的衣物。  
“太恶心了，迪亚波罗。你以为我给你绑束精带是为了什么?”他凑近他，咬着他的耳朵说，“下三滥。你真让我恨得难受。”  
“哈哈，彼此彼此。”他伸出舌头舔了舔吉良的耳垂。


End file.
